Always When You Look Away
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Ever wounder WHY Lita is so hooked up on her old boyfriend Freddy? Well here’s you answer. sorry i suck at summarys this story is currently on hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys heres a new story. Ever wounder WHY Lita is so hooked up on her old boyfriend Freddy? Well here's you answer.**

**Ta **

**Guitarbabe2005**

**FLASH BACK**

"Look Freddy I'm sorry we can't see each other any more." The rain hit her face

"Why? What have I done Lita? **Why** we go so good together god," Freddy yelled as he punched a dent in his car bonnet the lightning revealing the anger twisted on his face.

"That's why you dickhead, your always angry."

"I'm sorry baby I can change I swear"

"No Freddy not this time we're through" Lita turned around and walked of through the rain she only looked over her shoulder once. And just as she looked away she heard a gun shot. Lita looked over her shoulder again and saw Freddy laying on the ground a gun in his hand. The rain mixing with his blood. Lita let out a blood-curdling scream Freddy's lifeless sea green eye's still watched her.

**Lita's POV (Point Of View) **

At the funeral, I just stood there watching the cask being lowered into the freshly dug grave. As the minister said the Our Father Prayer the wind lightly whistled through the cemetery. I know its horrible but in a I was glad that Freddy was gone but I still feel bad that I just ran, ran away from Freddy's lifeless body, ran away from his lifeless green eye's. Even in death his eyes still haunted me in my dreams leering at me with the same hatred that consumed him, the very same hatred that tried to consume **me**.

1 YEAR LATER

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

Lita shivered as she though about Freddy and his funeral, god that boy had almost destroyed her life. Lita looked at the calendar next to her dressing table, her breath caught in her throat and her hand went automatically to the 2-inch scar on her stomach when she saw the date it was the 4th of June. The day Freddy killed himself. No matter what Freddy had done to her once upon a time Lita **DID** care about Freddy. Sure Freddy would hit her and once when he was buzzed on a mix of heroin and ecstasy he stabbed her in the stomach giving her the dark scar on her stomach. He always apologised after it happened and often he would start crying begging her to forgive him. Lita forgot how many times she took him back telling herself it was the drugs that were making him act this way.

Because of Freddy Lita ran way from home, her family is one of the richest families in the whole of Japan they lived off the interest from the money in their bank account. Lita herself had well over $9.9 million in her own personal account but she couldn't touch that until she turned 21. Her parents wouldn't even talk to her while she was with Freddy they hated him with a passion the only acknowledgment they gave her was a check for $180.00 every week and they payed all her bills. Now Freddy was gone they were slowly rebuilding their relationship. But there were scars that seemed to deep to be healed.

Lita opened her closet and pulled out a forest green tank top and mint green shortie shorts. Quickly pulling them on she looked at her self in the mirror and grabbed her hairbrush, and put it up in her usual ponytail and tied a green and pink ribbon in her hair. She put on some light make-up before slipping on her forest green sandals with pink trim. Looking around her tidy room Lita walked down the hall in her apartment and grabbed her mint green and baby pink purse and threw in her pink wallet, her keys, lip gloss and her mobile in it and walked out of her apartment.

As the elevator started to descend Lita couldn't help but think of Freddy. 'Will it be like this every year' she thought to her self. As she got to the first level she debated taking her car but thought against it. As she walked out of her apartment lobby. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air Lita started her 20-minute walk to the florist to buy flowers for Freddy's grave. As Lita walked she thought about how lonely she had been this past year since Freddy's death. She had lost what remained of her tattered friendship with people in the 'rich crowed', in fact she didn't have friends any more she had changed high schools, but now the kids at her new school were scared of her. It seemed her past reputation had found its way to the school. Everyone thought she was going to bash them. Lita let out a sigh would she ever make ANY friends. Maybe she was meant to be alone.

Lita walked down the crowed streets when suddenly BANG a girl with blond hair put up in a unusual meatball style crashed into her knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss please forgive me please" said the blond

"No harm done" said Lita, the blond looked up at Lita

"Hey I know you, you go to my school your Lita right? I'm Serena," said Serena as she held out a hand to Lita.

"Yeah that's me" smiled Lita

"So what are you up to on this lovely weekend?" asked Serena "I'm heading down to the Crown Arcade wanna join me?"

"Oh I'd really like to Serena but I have this thing to do," sighed Lita

"Really what? Maybe I can help you" smiled Serena

"No I don't think you can I'm…I'm… well you see sigh I'm on my way to the cemetery to lay some flowers."

"Oh… well would you… like some company?" asked Serena, Lita looked at Serena and cocked an eyebrow

"You sure… I mean you don't even know me!"

"Yeah its ok if you want someone with you just say Leets" smiled Serena. Lita returned the smile

"Sure that would be great" Serena grabbed Lita's arm and yelled

"Yay! To the flower shop!" Lita laughed as Serena pulled her through the street. Once they reached the florists Lita and Serena looked at the window display

"So what sort of flowers are you going to get?" asked Serena.

"Ummmmmm I was thinking a yellow rose," said Lita.

"Cool I'll getttttttttttt a white rose and baby's breath," said Serena.

"What do you need flowers for?" asked Lita.

'Wellllllllllllllllllllllll I cant go to a grave with out flowers," said Serena.

"Oh ok" said Lita as she opened the door and let Serena walk in first. Serena ran up to the counter.

"Good morning," she chirped "Can I please get 1 white rose with 2 sprigs of baby's breath." the lady behind the counter smiled at Serena.

"Oh course darling" she said with a German accent "and you miss?" she asked Lita.

"Just a yellow rose for me please,"

"Ok one yellow rose and one white rose with 2 sprigs of baby's breath coming up." said the woman as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the flowers. Wrapping the up she handed each girl her respective flower. Serena handed the woman $15 dollars

"Come on Lita lets go."

"But Serena I can't let you pay for my flower!" said Lita

"Yes you can think of it as a present." Lita gave Serena a genuine smile

"Thanks!" Serena just smiled as she and Lita walked to the cemetery

"You ok Leets?" asked Serena as they walked threw the cemetery arch way

"Yeah,"

"That's good ummmm if you don't mind who's grave are we going to?"

"Oh my ex-boyfriend he…he killed…himself!" Lita whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the story enjoy 

"Its ok Leets I'm here for ya," said Serena as she gave Lita a hug "I'm here for you OK"

"Thanks Sere" sighed Lita the two girls walked in silence for a while "Serena can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lita" said Serena with a bright smile

"Why are you coming with me… n-not that I'm not grateful but you don't know me or anything" Serena opened her mouth to reply when a deep male voice interrupted

"It's one of her trademark personality traits along with having a big heart she is a complete klutz and a ditz" Lita turned around to see a handsome guy with raven black hair and midnight blue eyes and a buff body

"Hello Jerk, how is it when you say something nice you still can manage to insult me!!" said Serena red patches rising on her cheeks

"Its simple Meatball Head I would explain but I don't want you to strain what brain cells you have left"

"Um any one care to introduce us?" asked Lita

"Oh my god Lita I am sooooooooooooooo so so sorry this is Darien but he has many names idiot, pain or my personal favourite Jerk" said Serena

"Awwwww didn't know you cared so much Meatball Head," laughed Darien, Serena stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Darien laughed and extended a hand out to Lita as he said

"Anyway nice to meet you Lita,"

"Like wise" smiled Lita as shook his hand

"Well I have to go catch ya around Lita, smell ya later Meatball Head" said Darien as he walked away

"Bye Jerk" yelled Serena "Oh Lita what are you doing tonight?"

Lita got a stunned look on her face

"Uh-h-h I was going to do some cooking then go to bed early"

"Well not tonight your sleeping over at my house and we are gonna do all girly things face masks, manicures, pedicures, gossiping and general girl stuff… that's if its OK with your parents" Lita smiled

"No that will be great… are you sure?"

"Yeah be great but lets drop theses flowers off first and pay our respects," said Serena with a big smile as she looped arms with Lita the two girls walked in silence to the cemetery. As they got to the cemetery Lita's feet automatically led her to Freddy's grave. Lita indicated for Serena to go first carefully kneeling next to the grave as she placed the flowers in front of the headstone. She then stepped back a respectful distance Lita turned and said softly

"Serena could you give me a minute please"

"Sure Lita just call when you're ready ok" Lita nodded and Serena walked off and sat on a bench just around the corner. As she sat she heard soft whistling then someone sat next to her

"Not your usual place to hang out Meatball Head" said Darien

"Don't be a jerk I'm here with Lita she's visiting her boyfriends grave" said Serena softly "don't say anything though ok"

"Oh yeah I wont poor thing" said Darien softly looking at Serena and saw she had tears in her eyes

"What's wrong Meatball Head?" he asked softly

"I was just thinking what I would do if someone I love died like that so young" said Serena as she let her tears fall freely

"You would do what you always do show your emotions and openly weep for that person and everyone would know how MUCH you loved that person, its your nature to care" said Darien as he wiped the tears from her face. Realising what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away and a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Thanks Darien" whispered Serena "I hope Lita is OK"

At Freddy's Grave

"Freddy I still cant forgive you for what you did, God that night still haunts me and I bet you would be laughing if you were here at all the stuff you have put me through. But no more Freddy I am going to move on and make a difference, I am better then you would tell me I was. I still care about you but it's time to let go this will be the last time I visit Freddy I'm sorry it ended like this" said Lita through her tears as she stood up she placed her flower next to Serena's. Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears Lita made her way down the path and walked over to Serena and Darien

"Hi Darien, Serena"

"Hey Leets ready to go?" Asked Serena

"Sure" said Lita

"Hey Meatball Head Andrew is having a small get together tonight if you want you can come and invite a couple of friends." Said Darien

"What you think Lita it would be a good way to meet some people?" said Serena

"Yeah that would be nice," said Lita with a smile

"Cool I'll let Andrew know, how many friends will you invite?" asked Andrew

"Um me, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy" said Serena

"OK it's at Andrews house at 7 smell ya then Meatball Head bye Lita," said Darien as he walked off

"You sure this is OK Leets I only said yes so that you could meet some new people then you can hang out with me and my friends at school if you want" said Serena

"No its great I need to meet some new people haha" laughed Lita

"Cool I'll text the girls" said Serena as she pulled out her mobile phone and sent a group text a few moments later her phone was beeping

"They said they will meet us there" said Serena with a smile "what's your number Lita?"

"Its 0453 542 123 what's yours Sere?"

"0432 658 109 come on lets swing by your house and get you a change of clothes I would offer you mine but I think they would be to short" laughed Serena

"Yeah it can be a pain but oh well come on let's go," laughed Lita "Race ya"

"I'm a champion racer Lita," laughed Serena as she started to run easily overtaking Lita

"Your fast" yelled Lita

"You think this is fast this is a slow run for me" giggled Serena

"How did you get so good?" asked Lita

" 'Coz I am late for school EVERY day" sighed Serena

"That would explain it laughed Lita "this is my apartment building" said Lita opening the front door. As they got into the elevator Lita pushed the button for the 8th floor once the doors opened Lita grabbed her keys out of her purse and opened the door to apartment 19E

"Your parents at work Leets?" asked Serena

"No I live alone we had a falling out but they pay the bills and give me some spending money" said Lita

"Cool… … would be lonely though" mused Serena

"Yeah it is…" said Lita

"Well any time you want you can stay at my house my mum would love you to stay" said Serena with a smile

"Thanks Serena got my stuff," said Lita as she held up a overnight green and pink bag

"Cool well lets go last one out is a rotten egg," laughed Serena as she ran to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is the long LONG awaited chapter 3 I hope y'all like it please read and review love y'all**

**-Guitarbabe2005**

As Serena ran to the door Lita noticed she had a message on her answering machine

"Hey Serena wait I have some voice messages" laughed Lita as she hit the play button

"_Lita this is mother I have rung you school and you are all signed up but you will have to wear your old uniform as none they have are the right length. Also your father put $2500 into you bank, for clothes, make up and school books also he bought you a laptop it will be delivered early next week it was custom made pink and green your favourite colours well must dash darling I am having lunch down at the country club with the ladies kiss kiss_" a robotic voice said

"No new messages"

"Wow two and a half grand that's HEAPS" yelled Serena

"Yeah my… my parents are very rich and they think that would buy me two outfits but I'm not to into the big expensive brands" said Lita modestly

"That's cool I'm lucky I can drive my parents car hehe" laughed Serena

"Y-y-y-your not gonna treat me different are you?" asked Lita nervously

"Nah why would I its not like you asked to be born into a privilege life, you just were" said Serena in a serious voice "Now lets go to my house yeah"

"Yeah" said Lita with a smile "are you sure your mum wont mind"

"Nah ma LOVES when I bring friends home she had like 4 brothers and 2 sisters growing up I think she misses it" laughed Serena as they waited for the elevator

"I hope you brought party clothes" said Serena

"Well I don't really have any wanna make a detour past the mall before we go to your house?" asked Lita

"Hey any chance to shop haha" laughed Serena as she hit ground floor

"Oh hit basement we'll take my car," said Lita

"Cool what sort of car is it?" asked Serena

"Well it's a Mazda 3 but customised metallic hot house green paint job with mint green interior with baby pink trim 6 stacker CD player, iPod, good sound system and some other stuff its pretty good" said Lita

"Your so lucky" said Serena as they got to the basement Lita waked over to her car

"Lets go," laughed Lita as she hopped into the drivers seat "you know what Serena?"

"What's that Lita?" asked Serena

"Your probably the only person who hasn't found out that I am loaded and then treated me different"

"hey Leets I may look like I ditz… ok I AM hehe but look I mean my family isn't poor but we're not rich but money doesn't make you who you are… we're rich in other things anyway"

"Like what?"

"simple Lita… Love" said Serena with a smile Lita just gave her a look as she manoeuvred her car through the traffic Serena shook her head slightly

"Guess I gotta explain this one ay!" said Serena with a laugh "some people have never lived in a family or home that's filled with love Lita, my mum and dad always were there for me and my younger brother Sammy we never went to bed with out a hug, kiss and a 'I love you'. They never missed a parent – teacher night, never missed a school performance, dance class or swim meet they have always just been there when we need them."

Serena took a breath and waited for Lita's reaction as Lita pulled up into a empty car spot in the mall car park they sat in silence for a moment when Lita cleared her voice Serena could see she had tears in her eyes

"You know… I would give up all my money to have that" said Lita softly "your kind of rich is 100 times better then mine… I wish I had it" Serena reached over and rested her hand on top of Lita's which and whispered ever so softly

"Now you do Lita… you have a friend… you have me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't update in a long time but my poppy (Grandfather) passed away a few weeks before Christmas its been really hard coz we were really close and I was with him till the end. I am going to try to start writing and updating soon so please bear with me

Sincerely

Guitarbabe005


End file.
